The Marauders and the dark revolution
by metallicanirvana
Summary: Sirius, James, Remus and Peter are four normal teenage boys except for the small fact that they are wizards. They journey into the magically world as an evil uprising starts. They have a lot to deal with now, evil wizards, dementors and girls! Please R&R!
1. Introduction

Sirius Black

A/N: Firstly, I know some of the characters are a tiny bit out of character. I wanted them to hold their normal traits but added a little bit of teenage behaviour and language….

_In my dreams I see you die. My only enemy worthy of fear but soon I shall have you fearing my name._

**Sirius Black**

"Hey Sirius you finish your defence against the dark arts assignment?" James asked me with a smirk. We were two 16 year olds that shared a strong friendship that has faced many tests, including that of wolves, giants and dragons. He was my best friend but at times he was a little too much to handle.

"Since when do you care about school?" I ask putting down my physics book. I have no idea why I decided to take a mortal subject instead of Arithmancy. I just couldn't deal with all those stupid number charts.

"Since Lilly asshole," He said annoyed. I know he was trying to please his friend Lilly, she was probably the smartest student in the school and definitely one of the more popular ones with the boys. It's shocking that they are friends now, they really started off on the wrong foot. James was a bully at times in his first two years at Hogwarts but after that he kind of only picked on Snape every now and then. Snape deserved it too…

"Well I finished it a while ago, I'm started on Apparation homework now, 5th form has a lot of work." I say feeling like pulling my hair out. I wasn't legally old enough to Apparate but as soon as I get my licenses it's all I'm going to be doing. I feel like a mortal waiting for his driver's license.

"You need to relax… Tonight's a full moon… we can have some fun." James said with a cheeky smile.

"In other words we going to break the law tonight." I say with a smile closing my work books.

"They should make animagi legal anyways." He responds as our good friend Remus Lupid walks into the dorm.

"Dude, what's the matter?" I ask as he places himself on the couch depressed.

"Its just the whole Bellatrix thing. Do you think she could ever love a werewolf?" I hated when he talked to me about my cousin, it was kind of sick to think he had all those feelings for her but then again he isn't the only one. My cousins are described as very good looking but I know at times they can be shallow and even… evil

"Dude… its not that bad of an illness… you could have had your soul removed by Dementors…" I say but he doesn't respond to that.

"Have you even ever talked to her?" James asked.

"I'm too shy…" He says. It wasn't typical that Remus felt fear, he was after all one of the bravest individuals that I know but my cousin has a spell on him, one he can't remove and it isn't even magically.

"Look if it bothers you that much I'll introduce you to her."

"Really?" He asked excited.

"Yeah Moony, but after your monthly…" I say with a laugh. Me, James and Remus were always picking on each other for fun but when it came down to the wand, I would die for them. Peter was another friend that occasionally hanged out with us. I got to admit I think we allow him to do so is because we feel sorry for him, he is a social outcast. In contrast the anti social Snape, Peter doesn't have any friends because he is sort of… lame.

-

Later that night as Moony transformed, so did we. No one had any idea that he was a werewolf other than us, we tried our best to make sure no one finds out but he can sometimes be hard to control when it's a full moon.

Moony suddenly starts running into the forbidden forest. We aren't allowed in their but since we are kind of performing animagi illegal I don't think it matters. Suddenly I hear footsteps, human footsteps and I hide behind a tree. Peter stops as well but Moony runs off and James follows him.

"You must realise this is a very dark time," Dumbledore says to the 12ft man I easily recognise as Hagrid.

"Why do you say that Albus?" Hagrid questioned.

"There are dark forces combining…" He says seriously.

"How do you know?"

"That is not important, I am telling you because I entirely trust you and you may be the only that believes me." He said lowering his half moon glasses and staring directly at the giant. Suddenly Moony runs back to us, right where we were hiding.

"A werewolf?" Hagrid said.

"Calm yourself down, it is just Remus." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"And his friends," He added looking at us.

"How do you know?" Hagrid asked.

"Sirius, James, Peter… return to your normal state this instant." Dumbledore said. Damn, I was hoping we wouldn't get snapped this easily. We been doing this since we entered Hogwarts. I transform back to my normal state and fear the punishment that Dumbledore is about to give us.

"Now you boys know that is illegal right?" He asked staring at us.

"Yes sir," We all said knowing what is coming next. We were going to be expelled, forced out of Hogwarts and into what I would consider a second rate school.

"Well good boys, make sure I don't catch you doing it when Moony isn't a werewolf." That took me by surprise, I know Dumbledore is a nice headmaster but he is also one of the strictest and we just broke the law, a law set by the Ministry of Magic not the school.

"Your letting us off the hook, oh thank Dumbledore," Said Peter falling to the grown and kissing Dumbledore's shoes before I kick him off of them.

"Damn it Wormtail, act your age." I said.

"Well it looks like Remus is running off again, I'll leave you too it." He said walking around, everyone else was dumbstruck but I transformed into a big, black dog and followed my friend as he adventured into the night.

**James**

"Sirius, I'm sure Dumbledore is just imagining things or something." I say annoyed. He had told me about what Dumbledore said and it seems to have really scared him.

"I'm just saying what if there is an evil uprising?" Sirius says.

"Look, it will probably happen… but what can we do about it?" I replied again annoyed. Remus suddenly walks into the room.

"You look like you didn't sleep all night," Sirius says with a smile.

"Be quiet you, do you think you can introduce me to Bellatrix now?" Remus asked.

"Dude, you look a mess…" Padfoot replied.

"Look, I don't have time to sit around worrying about a revolution, who is going to be in it? Snape?" I say with a laugh.

"If Dumbledore says it's going to happen, it's going to happen." Sirius says, I know he isn't going to let me forget about this. I agree with him on that, I just don't want to spend my days worrying about an uprising.

"I told Lilly that we would meet up…" I say walking out of the room. We just started school and already Sirius has found a way to get himself worked up over nothing.

"Hey," Lilly said with a smile. We said we were going to met up near Hagrid's, I wish I could have changed that because I know inside that shack there is a giant that knows Remus's secret.

"Hey, did you want to visit Hagrid or something?" I ask a little nervously.

"No… I just thought this is a nice area where it's not packed with hundreds of students." That was true, I sit down on the steps and suddenly the door opens.

"What r' you doing? Going to sit outside in the cold all day?" Hagrid asked with a smile.

"We are fine Hagrid," I reply.

"Ok, and don't worry about last night," He says going back into his small house.

"Last night?" Lilly asked. I wanted to tell her the truth but I know my friends would never forgive me if I did. I know Lilly is also a close friend of mine even though it didn't start that way indeed but me and the marauders were closer or as we have come to call ourselves.

"Oh… I was just roaming around at night… couldn't sleep." I say. It was the truth though, so it didn't feel that bad to say. I can't lie to Lilly for some reason and I think its just my little crush on her that controls me like that. One thing I hate about our nights of roaming with Moony is that we usually don't get any sleep.

"Maybe you should ask the nurse for a sleeping aid, I heard she has a really good sleeping potion that makes you fall asleep for exactly 8 hours, 22 minutes and 9 seconds." She says with a smile. I don't pay any attention to that, I wanted to ask her something… Something my stupid best friend Sirius implanted in my mind.

"Do you think one day there could be a threat that not even the Ministry could handle? A dark power that can force this world to live in fear, not so much as its name muttered out aloud?" I asked. I don't know why I even bothered bringing it up, I didn't want to talk to Sirius about it and I believed it could be true. I just wanted Lilly's opinion on it.

"Yeah, but I don't want to worry about that." She says with a smile. Her smile was more magically than her wand.

"Hey watch this," She said, I could see a twinkle in her beautiful green eyes, ones that I could drown myself in. She used the Patronus spell and I saw a doe appear, a light bluish creature that suddenly vanished.

"Wow, that goes along with my Stag." I say with a smile. She was never that good at summoning patronuses but its not a school subject so it doesn't really matter.

"Why do you hate Snape?" She suddenly asked. She had seen me tormenting the boy with my magic. It's one of the reasons she hated me at first, she openly spoke up about my childish behaviour but things had changed since then.

"I just have a bad feeling about him." I lamely say. I couldn't think of how to explain it but if there was a dark uprising that little Goth would join up instantly. We sat silently, it kind of felt good that I was friends with her now. I mean every guy wanted her for some reason but I wanted to get to know her better…. That's how it started off, slowly as I grew to know her in the past 5 years I start to develop a crush. It's at the point right now where it feels like my heart will burst into flames if I don't do something about it soon.

"I think Snape is kind of cute," She said and that took me completely by surprise.

"What?" I ask a little afraid. What if I didn't get the chance to ask… what if she and Snape get married?

"Don't worry, I don't think he is interested anyways… I somehow don't imagine him ever getting married. He is very dark, I mean he isn't evil but he likes evil things…." She says. I know she is smart and all but can't she see that he is evil.

"Hey, let's go for a walk in the forest." She says smiling pointing to the forbidden forest.

"We aren't allowed…" I said and she smiled and threw me a cloak.

"It's an invisibility cloak." She said getting up. I wonder where she could have gotten one of these. They are rare. We both hide under it and start walking into the forest. It gets creepier as you go along but suddenly I hear a voice in the forest. It is distinctively Snape's monotone voice.

"You don't understand Tom, I can't do that."

"I told you never to call me that!!"

"My deepest apologies Dark lord," We were silently standing a few feet away from them. The person who Snape was talking to was a slightly older man, he has piercing dark red eyes and a pale bony face. Typical the only friend Snape could possibly have is some weird old guy.

"Look Snape, you have two choices. You help me and have your name immortalised or you will regret your decision for the rest of your life." With that the man disappeared into thin air.

"God damn it!!" Snape shouted into the forest before walking out.

"What was that about?" Lilly asked as soon as he was out of our eyesight.

"I don't know… but did you hear what Snape called him? Dark Lord…" Dumbledore was right, something is going on.

"I know, Tom…? Who is that other guy?" She asked.

"I have no idea, but I got a bad feeling we are going to find out."


	2. The unlikely alliance!

Remus

**Remus**

"Hey Bellatrix, what's up?" Sirius asked his cousin, this is the first time I have been so close to her…

"Me and Snape were just going to play a game of chess." My heart fell… Snape? Snape came out of no where, grabbed her arm and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh… uhh well see you later." Sirius said a little annoyed. She walked off with Snape, every step they took shattered my heart into smaller pieces. I couldn't control what I did, my hand moved without my input from my mind.

"_Expelliarmus" _I scream in anger as Snape goes flying into the air. Bellatrix runs after him as I drop to my knees in disbelief over what I did.

"I attacked him…" I say shocked.

"Yeah you hang around me and James too much." Sirius says with a smirk.

"Do you realize how serious this is? I could have hurt him…"

"Remus calm down, he is fine… plus he deserves it, I can't believe my own cousin would be friends with that loser." I can't hurt someone even if it is Snape without a good reason like James and Sirius usually do. I get off the ground and start walking back to my dorm. Sirius follows questioning me something but I can't listen. I just want to throw up for letting such a weak emotion completely control me, I can't believe I attacked him.

"What's going on?" Lily asked. She and James were balancing potion equations which I have to admit resembles muggle balancing chemical equations.

"I attacked Snape…" I said slightly sad.

"Wow really? Finally!" James said with a smirk.

"Do you realize how serious this is, what if I seriously injured him?"

"Calm down, he is fine isn't he?" James asked.

"Yeah…"

"Well then don't worry," He said with a smile. It's not that simple, I just… I just can't use this wand again.

**Sirius**

"Lily… look what me, Sirius, Peter and Remus the Marauders map!!" James said excitedly as I walked into the room to observe them both sitting on rocking chairs near the fireplace.

"Don't tell everyone," I said to announce my presence.

"Relax would you? Lily isn't going to tell anyone." James said with a smirk.

"What is the marauders map?" Lily asked. James had a smirk as he tapped the map twice.

_Moony, Padfoot, wormtail and prongs present…. The marauders map._

"Wow… this is truly a good invention, you should market it." Lily said smiling. She observed all the dots, they had names above them and showed where a person was the exact second and even showed when a person moved.

"No we can't," I say sitting down on an empty seat.

"If that fell into the wrong hands…." I say, I know Peter wanted to sell it and make a bit of money but we can't do that.

"So who is Moony, Padfoot, Worm tail and Prongs?" Lily asked as James took the map from her. Not everyone knows us but slowly we are gaining popularity as a small prank group. That was not at all our intention, we are just 4 friends.

"I'm Prongs… Padfoot is Sirius, Moony is Remus and Worm tail is Peter." James says putting the map away in his bag.

"Why such strange names?" Lily said.

"Hey, we worked hard to come up with those." I say grinning.

"Just what are Patronuses are…" James adds. We didn't need to tell her we perform Animagi, which was a small detail she didn't need to know.

"Have you seen Remus in the past few days?" James suddenly asked me.

"No… I haven't even seen him in class." I answer back.

"That's so strange of him, do you think this has something to do with Snape?" James asks. I shrug my shoulders, it probably has got to do with him. I know ever since Moony kind of attacked him with nothing more than a disarming spell he has been kind of… different. The last time we saw him, he said he will never use magic again. I don't get what the big deal is….

"Hoot, Hoot!!" My Owl suddenly flies through the window and lands on my arm. It has a letter with the school logo on it. This must have been sent by a teacher…

"Why did you call him Sparky anyways?" James asked, its one thing I never explained to him but what ever….

_Dear Sirius,_

_I would like to see you in my office ASAP. _

_Dumbledore._

"What does it say?" Lily asked.

"Dumbledore wants to see me…" I say getting off the couch and making my way to Dumbledore's office. There were a few flights of stairs before I got to his office and I saw Dumbledore standing outside the entrance. He was apparently just walking out of the office when I ran into him.

"You wanted to see me Sir?" I ask as he nods his head.

"Perhaps we should go for a little walk." Dumbledore said, for a second I thought he was going to tell me a piece of bad news but he gives me a warm smile and starts walking. I follow him, he doesn't say a word till we are near Hagrid's shack. I had a bad feeling all of a sudden, they both know of the marauder's little secret….

"Lovely evening isn't it Albus?" Hagrid said gesturing us both in. I sat down on a seat and suddenly things seemed to be very uncomfortable, they both looked at me at me before exchanging glances with each other.

"I have heard you spreading word of warning to some of our students." Dumbledore said taking his glasses off and cleaning them with a Kleenex tissue.

"Well… I just thought it would be better if people knew." I say as he puts his glasses back on.

"I see, but students are starting to look at you as if you've lost your bonkers!" Hagrid says with a smile.

"You want rat stew?" He asked.

"Uhh no thanks…" I say.

"I know you want to warn people but I don't want any students to get scared or as Hagrid has said, think you're completely insane…"

"Ok…" I say getting up, I'm sure that's all they wanted. It kind of makes sense, maybe there wouldn't be an attack from the dark ones and I would have just got everyone worked up about nothing.

"Also, your friend Remus." I sit down again suddenly more interested in what Dumbledore has to say.

"He has left Hogwarts…"

"WHAT?" I scream, I know Dumbledore doesn't lie but that is so hard to believe.

"Don't worry it's not permanent, he issued a compassionate consideration form and I signed it myself." It sounded like a lie but it wasn't.

"When is he coming back?"

"When he is better, I hope he doesn't beat himself up too much over one little spell." Dumbledore said.

"I don't get it, he has always said Snape gets what he deserves."

"I'm not sure what has upset him so much. He made a public apology on the issue too. Another usually thing is before he left, his grades plunged dramatically, the last week his grades were the lowest in the class and that is very unlike him. I think there might be more to it than Snape." He did what? He gave a public apology? This is very out of character for him, he is usually able to handle himself a lot better. The grade things doesn't bother me much, we have had what 2 assessments this year since school started and so what if he fails? He'll just take the reassessment once he has his head screwed in better.

I stand up and leave Hagrid's shack. It was a particular cold evening and walking back to my dorm seemed further away than I thought. A few hundred meters from the shack I have this paranoid feeling that someone is watching me. Suddenly I am attack by an invisible force.

"Hey…. What the?" I ask as Lily and James appear out of basically no where.

"Is that an invisibility cloak?" I ask.

"We will tell you if you tell us what they wanted to see you about." Lily said with a cheeky smile. It's strange to think about what has happened to her since she and James became good friends. She never used to joke before, she was a hard out book junkie.

"Oh… Remus has filed for compassionate consideration." I say with a glum look.

"He has? Why?" Lily asked.

"What's compassionate consideration?" James asked.

"You get a break from the school if your ill or some family tragedy has happened."

"What? Why would Remus do that? It was just a stupid little spell." James said. I can't believe we might spend the entire term without Remus. Since we attended Hogwarts we haven't been separated. We walked back to our dorm and told Peter the news who reacted the same way me and James had.

-

_Dear Moony_

_We hope you get better and return to Hogwarts soon. It's kind of weird with you gone but I hope you can get over what you did to Snape. Also I heard it from Dumbledore, why didn't you tell us dude? He seems worried and he thinks it's more than the attack. You know if you ever need someone to talk to you got me. The attack wasn't that big of a thing, if it makes you feel better Snape says he has fully forgiven you._

_Best wishes… Padfoot._

I gave Sparky my letter, everyone had already fallen asleep but I couldn't sleep. I decided to grab the marauder's map and take a look at it. Everyone was peacefully asleep, no one was moving but something caught my eye. Tom Riddle and Severus Snape. Tom Riddle…I have heard that name somewhere before. I decide to borrow James's invisibility cloak, a present he cherished from Lily.

"What are you doing? Did I say you can go through my stuff?" James awoke annoyed.

"Look at this!!" I say handing him the marauder's map, I pointed at Tom Riddle and Severus Snape. James yawns and grabs his glasses before his eyes widen with shock.

"Tom Riddle… that must be the guy he was talking to in the forest." James says getting up. We look at the dot of Tom Riddle and it suddenly disappears.

"Tom Riddle, I have seen that name somewhere but what does he want from Snape?" James asked but I shrug my shoulders. I don't have an idea what he would want with Snape. James joins me in my insomniac night as we spend the night wondering about a lot of things. Remus, Snape, Tom Riddle and even Lily come into our conversations.

"Well keep an eye on that map," James says.

"Of cause, something is going on and I want to find out."

**James**

It was a freezing Saturday morning, everyone was dressed in warm clothing. There were too many Gryffindors crowing our fireplace. Instead Lily and I were spending time in the library where I finally got the courage to do something I should have done a long time ago.

"You know Lily… you are really great. I mean, you're not just a beautiful face, your intelligent, kind and a warm hearted person. I was wondering…" I was interrupted by Sirius who ran out of no where.

"Dude, Dude!! I found something on Tom Riddle," He said handing me an old newspaper.

"I was trying to say something…" I say eying the newspaper. Tom Riddle was featured in an article about his various achievements in Hogwarts around in the 60s.

"Tom Riddle, that can't be that old man we saw, he looks so handsome in his newspaper article." Lily says with a cute smile.

"I love you Lily." Sirius and Lily both looked at me surprise. I just blurted it out because I was becoming growingly paranoid that she will be taken soon. Sirius grabs the paper from me and slowly backs away.

"I don't know what to say James… I love you." The feeling those three simple words gave meant more to me that anything I have ever experienced. I put my arms around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"James?"

"Yeah?" I ask snapping out of my day dream.

"You're really red." She said with a smile resting her head on my shoulders.

"No I'm not," I argue. Her emerald green eyes were staring directly into mine for a whole minute before she spoke up again.

"You know, the marauder's are the best looking guys in school, you just happen to be the best." I turned even redder at that.

**Sirius**

"Dude I'm sorry about what I did before… I didn't know." I say as James walks into the room alone.

"Don't worry about it."

"So… how did it go?" I ask.

"She loves me too." He said with a school girl laugh.

"Cool," I said as Peter walked into the room.

"Bellatrix and Snape broke up," Peter said with a grin.

"So, who really cares?" James ask.

"Remus will…" He replied with a smile as he went into his room and no doubt was writing a letter. Suddenly my Sparky came flying into the room with another letter.

"Why did you call him Sparky? You never answered that before."

"Meh…I like lightning." I say opening the letter. I'm sure James was hoping for a more interesting explanation but that was the blunt truth. It was Remus's writing and I was so excited to see his hand writing.

_Dear Sirius  
_

_I just need a little time away from school. It's not just the Snape thing, I can't deal with being a werewolf. I want to kill myself because of it, what if I hurt an innocent person or kill a friend or something. There is more than that as well but I don't want to get involved into that. I feel so happy that I have friends like you, James and Peter. I don't think any of us will ever betray each other. I just want a little time to myself to revamp my life. I hope to see you soon._

_Moony_

"Wow…" I say kind of feel dully at specifically one phrase. _I want to kill myself because of it._ I knew he always cursed his Lycanthropy but I never thought it affected him this much. Moony was a strong teenager, a lot more mentally stable than me and James but I guess we haven't had to deal with what he deals with.

-

"Wake up Sirius… damn it, he usually doesn't sleep like this." I heard James's voice as I opened my eyes. Standing next to him was Lily who trying to wake me up. I hadn't slept in 3 days and when I finally get 2 hours of sleep my best friend is smacking me in an attempt to get me up.

"We got class in about 15 minutes," Lily says as I open my eyes fully.

"Ok, well you guys get going, I'm going back to fairy land."

"_Expelliarmus" _James screams as I fly into the wall.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I scream in a fit of anger on the floor, he walks over to me and points the wand in between my eyes.

"Fine, Fine… I'm up, ok?" I say getting off the floor with small amounts of back pain. I get dressed and ready for class as fast as I could and eat the now cold breakfast James had cooked for me.

"Cold fried eggs and baked beans aren't that nice." I say lamely as the two wait for me to finish the food.

"Should have gotten up earlier." James said with a smile as Lily laughed.

"Dude, where is Peter?" I ask curious why it was Lily that was with James instead of Peter.

"He went to the library to study for his charms assessment." James replies as I finally finish my breakfast.

"Should call him book worm instead of worm tail, what we got first?" I ask, I hadn't bothered to take my timetable out but me, James, Lily, Peter and Remus were in the same class for nearly everything. Also was Snape but I wasn't going to let that get me down.

"Potions," Lily replied.

"Damn, with Snape's father?" I ask annoyed.

"Who else idiot, we got 5 minutes lets get going." James said impatiently as we all ran down to the chamber where we had our potions class. The first lesson we had all year of Potions mainly because Professor Snape had been sick and no one paid attention to the substitute… well except maybe Lily.

"So nice of you three to show up," Professor Snape said with a twisted smirk as me and James took our seat next to Peter. Lily went and sat with some chick that I forget the name of.

"Ok, today we are going to learn about Veritaserum, now as all of you know it's a truth serum that forces you tell that truth. Making this potion can be tricky and dangerous so please pay attention." I didn't pay attention. It wasn't that I didn't want to pay attention, I already learnt how to make the potion a long time ago. We really wanted to embarrass Snape and I have feeling that James's envy of him was one of the primary reasons. Snape and James were always enemies, bitter rivals that wanted to cause as much damage as they could. I believe the main reason was Lily but they seem to hate each other now for no reason.

We learnt how to make the veritaserum and sneaked a bit in his drink. We kind of stuff things up though and he fell asleep snoring really loudly. We tried making the serum again and again till we got it right. When we finally did we sneaked it into his drink once again. It took us about 5 months to get it right since it takes a month to make it.

"Black, BLACK!!"

"Huh," I got out of my day dream of the good old days to see Professor Snape standing inches from me with an angry look on his face.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked.

"Huh?" He shoved some potion into my mouth, it wasn't hard to figure out it was veritiaserum.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Veritiaserum," I say with a smile. The effects of the potion were weaker on me since I had taken it a few times in our experiments and James occasionally sneaks some into my drinks. I was still forced to tell the truth but I could hide the full explanation.

"Tell me, what do you think of your friend James?" That was an odd question.

"He's cool…" I must have sounded really childish because everyone was laughing.

"And how about Lily?"

"She's hot." A bunch of the girls giggled to that.

"What do you think of yourself?" Professor Snape was having fun with this for sure.

"I'm a negative creep." I respond and laughter fills the room again.

"Is that so? Well class we can all see the effects it has on Sirius, quickly someone ask him a question before the effect wears off." Professor Snape said with a smirk, I think he is actually happy. I don't think I have ever seen him happy…

"Are you gay?" A girl shouted out.

"No."

"Have you ever had sex?" Snape jnr asks in an attempt to publicly humiliate me. Both answers to that question will result in laughter and no one in the class will let me forget it.

"No…" I say as a bunch of class members start laughing.

"You're a virgin Sirius?" Bellatrix asks with a smirk.

"Yes, are you?" I ask.

"Hell no," She replied and I wanted to slap her. I thought proper wizards weren't allowed to have sex till marriage not that I care about that….

**James**

"Your taking this well," I said to Sirius who was smiling even after a terrible first period. The rest of the day had no interesting events as such and there were rumors going around about Sirius. It was stupid, Severus's one small question lead to 20 or so rumors.

"Who really cares?" School had finished hours ago and we were just sitting back relaxing when something caught my eye on the notice board. It was dark now, the midst of a shallow figure for some reason plays in my mind. I tried to get it out but the feeling was too strong. Almost like there is a presence in Hogwarts that is not wanted. I ignore the feeling and look at message board.

"You should sign up for quidditch this year." I say.

"You know I'm useless at that." He said staring at the notice.

"So? I am too." He let's out a little laugh.

"Are you really? You became a seeker in your 2nd year, you're the youngest seeker in a century or something like that." He replies and I have to admit that was true. It is very rare to be a seeker in your 2nd year in Hogwarts but there have been some that made it in there first.

"Would it kill you to at least try? I have seen you fly around on your firebolt 1000." I tell him, that is one of the coolest brooms around and a very expensive one and all it does is collect dust in the closet.

"But when you fly on your flash lightning…" He starts but I interrupt.

"Just do it, look Remus isn't around right now so we need a keeper or chaser." I tell him straight forward. Remus was normally our keeper but I don't know when he will return hopefully soon.

"Fine, I'll try out as a keeper okay?" He says a little annoyed. Peter suddenly runs into the room. He was panting loudly and looked like he had sprinted for a while.

"There are three Dementors roaming Hogwarts." He said catching his breathe. He isn't the most physically fit student in the school, not even the bravest. So it's kind of typical that he ran for his life when he saw the dementor. I wonder how he got placed in Gryffindor; he doesn't have any of the traits needed to be in Gryffindor.

"What?" Sirius asked concern.

"No one knows where they came from…" I have no idea where the dementor is but I start running out of the dorm. Sirius follows me out of the hall as we search the fields for the Dementors.

"AHHH!!" I hear in the distance, it was a female's scream and I had a feeling it was Lily's voice.

"Lily…" I say running to her. All of a suddenly I have this hollow feeling growing inside of me. Dark and cold, it's eating my soul away. I feel worthless, broken by the world. A silent hell devours me, it is killing me slowly. The mask which the dementor hides behind is giving me cruel stares. I am burning in my own anxiety, my life is turning into horror. Images provoking suicide, trapped in a world of mental agonizing pain beyond brutal. Darkness imprisons me as I fade out of consciousness hearing a very high pitched scream.

**Sirius**

"Shit, Shit, Shit!! Where's your wand?" I ask Lily as the dementors start feeding on his misery. There were 3 hollow reaper-like creatures where standing over James sucking him dry of happiness.

"I left it in the dorm…"

"Damn it, what's the spell?"

"Expecto Patronum," She answered back.

"Expecto Patronum!!" I scream but nothing happens. Shit, why didn't anything happen?

"Expecto Patronum!!" I heard in the distance as a wolf-like patronus appears out of no where and makes all 3 dementors flee.

"Miss me?" Remus said with a smile.

"Oh thank god Remus!!" I said lying down on the dirt laughing at how close we were from doom.

"Is he okay?" I ask Lily who was observing James.

"Yeah, got any chocolate?" She asks.

"Why?"

"Because once you have a dementor attack you, you got to eat chocolate… for some reason it helps you recover quicker." Remus said observing James.

"Oh… well I only got Muggle chocolate." I say a little annoyed that I couldn't summon a patronus and save James myself.

"So you back for good now?" I ask getting up from the ground.

"Yeah."

"You were only gone for a week."

"I couldn't stay there…. I thought I could help them but I can't." I have no idea what he is talking about but he sounded really sad so instead of asking questions I decide to switch topics.

"What gives? How come I couldn't summon a patronus?" I ask as me and Moony pick up James and drag him back to the dorm. The lights were out and we were apparently breaking curfew.

"What is going on here?" A distinctive sweet female voice asked.

"Professor Rose… the dementors attacked us."

"I see, maybe you should take him to the nurse then. Why were you all outside anyways?"

"James heard about the dementor and went to fight it, uhh… he saw Lily and ran up to her when he got ambushed by a dementor he didn't see."

"I see, I'll see you all in defense against the dark arts class tomorrow…" She said walking away.

"Do you think we should take him too the nurse?" Moony asked.

"He's fine." I say taking him to his room with the aid of Remus and Lily. He was looked pretty pale, I put the chocolate bar on his nightstand and covered him with a sheet. God damn hero wannabe, you should have checked if there were any dementors present before running up to Lily like that.

"You never answered why I can't summon a patronus." I said sitting down on the couch.

"You need visual an image, an emotion you must tap into, the positive emotion will form the patronus." Lily said.

"Damn I need to practice summoning them." I say as Sparky suddenly comes flying into the room.

"Why?" Remus asked as I looked at the letter.

"Cause when the dark revolution starts no doubt dementors are going to join that side." I say opening the letter

_Dear Sirius._

_You have always been a thorn to me. You are the single most annoying person I know other than James but we need to set that aside. I know you have been telling people about an uprising, I want to see you right now. I got information that could be of use. Meet in the room of requirement._

_Severus Snape._

"Snape?" I say confused.

"Are you going to go?" Remus asked.

"I don't know why you guys hate Snape…. He isn't that bad, he is a nice guy sometimes." Lily says but I take no notice of that.

"Yeah, I'm going." I walk out of the room and towards a safe area before entering the room of requirement. Snape was standing there; the room had taken the shape of a small office. There were books piled up every where and pictures on the wall. It looked similar to a professor's office.

"Hey…." I say as I walk further into the room.

"Take a seat, please." Snape said pointing at a chair and desk.

"Uhh ok," I say sitting down.

"Tom Riddle or now as he likes to call himself, Voldermort is planning an uprising as you know. His magic is beyond anything I have ever seen, his improvement is amazing and there is only one person I have ever seen equal to him, Dumbledore."

"Well what can we do about it?" I ask.

"It's simple, train… we must all quickly prepare for their forces. No one knows how long it will be before they attack but when they do there will be sever consequences if we aren't prepared properly." Snape says.

"Why are you telling me this?" I ask suddenly curious why he hadn't told Lily or Remus to come down here.

"Because you and James seem to be fully in control of what your little group does, Remus rarely argues against it and no one listens to Peter. I hate James more than you so…"

"But why are you telling us then? What are we suppose to do about it?"

"Because you heard what Dumbledore said…" I was about to question how he knew that but he started explaining.

"See I was roaming around Hogwarts at night, I was going to Hagrid's hut. My father had given me a message for him but as I went I heard footsteps in the distance, I ran into the forest to hide. It was Dumbledore and I'm sure even your small mind can figure out the rest."

"I see… so you know about Remus?"

"Of cause, although I had figured that out long ago. He is always sick nearing the full moon and I have since him sneak out of the school during those periods, no doubt to avoid hurting a student." I felt a little annoyed Snape knew, he was one of our worst enemies despite him being friendly right now.

"Tell anyone and I swear I'll cut out your tongue." I say threateningly.

"You? Sirius, you're a second rate Wizard compared to me. You and James are nothing but weak, arrogant and a nuisance to anyone around you." He said with a vain in his head twitching in anger.

"You know, I have never had anything against you Snape but you continue to give me reasons to hate you." I say annoyed.

"Hate me all you like, you and that James are nothing but moronic buffoons. James stole her from me." Snape said opening the door and walking out. He was no doubt talking about Lily but why does he care? He was going out with my cousin after all. I open the door and follow him.

"Wait! Look dude, I know we picked on you for no reason before so I'm sorry." I can't believe I had said that to Snape. I hated him so much but for some reason I felt like I owed him an apology. He paid no attention and walked off. That asshole!

**Remus**

"What? He knows my secret?" I say after hearing about what happened to him last night. I had fallen asleep and so had Lily awaiting his return but he never did come back.

"Yeah…" Sirius says. Me, Peter, James and Sirius knew this could be very bad. I could be expelled, I know Dumbledore doesn't care that I'm a werewolf but other teachers are so prejudice to our type. If a parent found out there was a werewolf being taught at Hogwarts then no doubt they would pull their children out of the school.

"He knows my biggest secret!!" I nearly scream out.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" Lily asked. She and Jessica walked over to us and observed me very closely.

"It doesn't matter…" I say as they both giggle.

"Don't tell me you're the gay one of the group, I thought it was Peter." Jessica said with a smirk.

"HEY!" Me and Peter both replied.

"None of us are gay, okay?" Sirius responded for us.

"Is that so? Well I know that James has had a girlfriend and Sirius too… what about you? Moony?" That name was slowly starting to spread. We had gotten used to calling ourselves our nicknames in public despite us wanting to remain anonymous and it was spreading fast. How ever there is still confusion over who the marauders are, I think only Snape knew exactly who we were. Lily knew as well but the majority of the school didn't know and asked who the marauders were and some went as far as treating it like a secret organization or something. We aren't like that…

"I have never had a girlfriend," I respond weakly to Jessica, what else was I going to say? Lie about it? Everyone knows me too well in this school but only a few know the real me. Of wolf and man, I roam the night searching for flesh. It's such a sickening thought. As soon as Jessica and Lily walked away I could see the concern in my friend's eyes.

"Look we can just be super nice to Snape from now on." James suggests. It's shocking he would even consider that, he and Snape are known for their rivalry. It predates a lot of things that have taken place in the past few years… In fact as soon as they met each other you could see a strong hate.

"_Dude, what are you doing?" Sirius asked as James started walking towards Snape. She was talking to a girl I instantly recognized as Lily Evans. She was the talk of many boys and even though we only started our first year less than two weeks ago there w__as already much chatter about her._

"_Hey Snape, my name is James Potter." That took us all by surprise, we didn't expect him to say that after all the things he said behind his back._

"_I see, well I'm Severus Snape."_

"_What kind of name is that Goth?" James asked pulling out his wand. His uttered something and Snape was lifted 10 ft into the air before dumped into a rubbish bin head first._

"_Hi, my name is James." He said to Lily who completely looked past him and went to see if Snape was okay._

That started a rivalry that has lasted for so long and hasn't lost its momentum at all. Lily was obviously what the fighting started off about but slowly they grew to hate each other over very small detail. Sirius of cause always supported his best friend even if he doesn't agree with what he is doing. Sirius has also bullied, if you want to call it that, Snape. Me and Peter of cause never protested but we never got involved other than a laugh once in a while. Snape does deserve what he gets most of the time. Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted my thoughts and James answered it to see the guy he hated most.

"Severus," He said coldly.

"James," He replied walking into our dorm. James walked out of the room, Lily and Peter soon followed. I know James didn't want to cause any trouble, at least sometimes he uses his brain.

"Moony, here." He gave me a book. Advance potion making… Why would he give me this?

"Read it fully, I got the ingredients for what you need." I have no idea what he is talking about but I decide that I should probably read the book.

"Is that all you came for?" Sirius asked, I could sense hostility between these two. It wasn't as strong as Snape and James but it was still quiet bitter.

"Now Black, it's not why I came. I have told Dumbledore the same info I told you. He wants all of us to meet in grand hall next Friday."

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know why, you little…" Snape was about to curse him but he didn't. I could see both Sirius and Snape fighting not to lose their mind right now. Neither of them could understand what was going on, what this… Voldermort was planning but they needed to work together to have a chance of finding out.

"Uhh Snape I just want to apologize again…" I say guilty.

"God dam it Moony." Sirius says annoyed.

"I have forgiven you wolf boy." He replied, I really wonder how long this small alliance will last. Tensions were already high between James and Snape. I can't imagine them working together on anything but they might just have to for their own lives.

_Hide in the shadows if you must but never forget __I'll find you. I feel my power grow daily as the masses assemble. Soon your society will crumble; you will never say my name aloud for even that is enough for me to find you._


End file.
